


Embrace Me

by CrystalInstinct



Series: The Great Deluge [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA V, Awkwardness, Confused About Feelings, First Kiss, Freewood - Freeform, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, One Shot, Sharing Body Heat, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalInstinct/pseuds/CrystalInstinct
Summary: Gavin didn't bring a jacket. Ryan's hot in more than one way.One-shot prompt - Huddling for Warmth





	Embrace Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this short one-shot. I saw a prompt thingy on Tumblr this morning and my prompt was "Canon + Huddling for warmth". Decided to give it a go as a way to try to fix my partial writers block and other difficulties I've faced this week with writing my two (fuck) long fics. 
> 
> I wanted to write something that's not obviously smutty or fluffy, as that's something I'm drowning in in my two other fics. So have this shorty with Gavin who's absolutely confused on what's going on. 
> 
> The prompt: https://bettsfic.tumblr.com/post/171462995742/im-teaching-a-fanfic-primer-workshop-tomorrow-and 
> 
> Kudos and comments light my way ❤

Gavin's never been so cold in his life. Even though he lived most of his life in a city with sub par heating systems before moving to Los Santos he's never experienced cold like this. The kind of cold that seeps into your bones and makes them feel like glass, ready to shatter at the first touch. The kind of cold that makes you shake and shiver until you finally stop your futile attempts. 

Ryan's there next to him with his stupid jacket with that stupid fur collar. Gavin's never seen something so outrageously stupid looking and yet he'd sell his grandmother for that jacket just about now. Ryan's not moving, his eyes are steady on the target and as the cold winds rattle Gavin he's immovable and stoic as always. 

Gavin's got to admit that at first the sight of Ryan's mask terrified him to no end. Those cold blue eyes peering down at you through the vast darkness painted behind that dark scull would make anyone weep in terror. Gavin was no exception. It took him quite the while to get used to having that scull appear behind him silently and he swears he screamed himself hoarse during those first weeks. 

But now, after spending months with Ryan, he's no longer afraid. Ryan's shown him his quirky side, the nerdy side and Gavin can't find him as terrifying as he had previously. And here, standing in the cold shadow of the cliff side, Ryan looks positively gorgeous with his broad shoulders, his piercing blue eyes and those strong arms crossed across his chest. 

Gavin sends a curse Geoff's way for sending him on this mission. He chooses to ignore that he basically begged Geoff to pair him with Ryan for missions. It's not that being paired with Ryan is the problem, the bloody coldness is. The late night breeze of this January night is more than Gavin can handle, his mind chastising himself for not bringing a warmer jacket with him.

Maybe he could- No that be ridiculous. It's not like he knows Ryan that well, he can't bloody ask him for his jacket. Besides, if something goes tits up, it's better to have Ryan in fighting shape than for him to be a popsicle like Gavin. But he might as well get a bit closer to Ryan, he can almost see the waves of heat radiating from Ryan. 

Gavin shuffles on his feet, trying to mask what he's trying to do. He shifts his legs, trying to look nonchalant as he takes a step closer to Ryan. Even this small step feels like a gift from the heavens, Ryan's broad form shields Gavin from the icy winds a bit better than before. 

Ryan's icy eyes shift from the mansion they're staking out to Gavin. Gavin's not sure if the shiver that runs through his body is caused by the wind or Ryan's gaze. It's probably just the wind. Gavin raises his eyebrow at Ryan, trying to act like he's not sure what Ryan's looking at and after once last icy gaze Ryan turns his attention back to the mansion. 

Gavin tries to focus on the mission, of locating the missing owner of said mansion and squeezing him for information. He doesn't really care why he's here, the bone shattering coldness feeling like punishment for something he did. But a mission's a mission. He doesn't want to let Geoff down, but more than that he doesn't want to get on Ryan's bad side for messing with the mission. 

No matter how nerdy Ryan might be behind the scenes, there's still a sense of looming danger around him when he pulls his mask on. Gavin doesn't want to forget that this man is on the most wanted lists of several countries, as well as the torture specialist of the crew. He's not a harmless man, he's not someone that you could just snuggle up against. 

There's nothing Gavin wants more than to snuggle up against Ryan right now. Although he's closer to Ryan, he's still not warm by a long shot and he's now close enough to Ryan that he can smell him. That intoxicating smell of gunpowder, something metallic and something that's just purely Ryan lingers around Gavin and fills his lungs with a fuzzy feeling and it's making focusing on the mission harder. 

Gavin shifts again, trying to get closer to the warmth but this time Ryan notices him immediately. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ryan asks, his voice even and low and Gavin freezes in his place. Ryan shifts his focus entirely on Gavin and those blue eyes seem like beacons in the night. 

"Nothing." Gavin answers with a shrug he hopes to look more confident than he fears it might be. Even with the mask on Gavin can see the raised eyebrow on Ryan's face, that shift of his weight and the tightening of his crossed arms. "What?"

"You're quieter than usual and you keep fidgeting like you want to ask me to prom." Ryan replies evenly and Gavin stops twirling the hem of his shirt, not even realizing that he'd been doing that. 

"We should really focus on the mission." Gavin answers, flashing a well rehearsed smile at Ryan that seems to do the trick. Ryan casts one last look at Gavin, clearly noticing that somethings up but deciding to drop it. Gavin sighs quietly as Ryan returns to look at the empty mansion. 

A breeze flows through the mountains and Gavin swears this time the wind has knives with it. They cut into his skin that Gavin thought to be numb by now and he bites his tongue to stop himself from swearing. Ryan doesn't flinch, his eyes locked on the mansion and his stupid large jacket immovable against the wind. 

Gavin's eyes water as he looks at the mansion. He knows their target won't be here tonight and he knows there's still hours left on their shift. He's sure he'll die of hypothermia before morning and he's too cowardly to do anything about it. He doesn't even know what he would do. He can't ask Ryan; he'd end up scattered around the county if he asked it or worse yet, Ryan might laugh at him. He can't go back to the car because someone might see him and he'd compromise the mission. He can't manifest himself a jacket no matter how hard he tries. 

Gavin tries to convince himself that it's not even all that cold. He's been through worse. He forces his body to stop shaking, standing completely still and to his surprise there's a flood of warmth that flows through his body. He's ready to celebrate but before he gets so far the cold returns with a force. His entire body almost collapses at the sudden coldness and he can't stop the whimper that escapes his lips. 

"Gavin for the love of god." Ryan huffs as he turns around yet again. "Just tell me what's bothering you because I'll go insane if you keep whimpering like a kicked puppy for the rest of the night."

"It's nothing Ryan." Gavin shrugs, taking a step back as Ryan steps into his personal space. The heat radiating from Ryan feels like the sun and there's nothing more Gavin wants than to bury his face against Ryan's strong chest. 

Ryan doesn't believe him and Gavin feels his resolve crumbling with every second he spends under Ryan's gaze. Gavin looks around him, frantically trying to avoid looking Ryan in the eyes because he knows his resolve would shatter like his brittle bones the second he meets his gaze. Ryan takes another step closer to Gavin and Gavin's pressed against the cliff behind them. There's nowhere else to go and Ryan's so close with his stupid jacket and those knowing eyes. 

A breeze flutters past them, or in Gavin's case through him and he can't hide the shiver that takes over him. He's frozen all over, partly because of the cold and partly because he looked into Ryan's eyes. Ryan looks confused for a second and then realization dawns. 

"You're cold." Ryan states and silences Gavin's objections with one look. Ryan looks at Gavin, at his thin shirt and ripped jeans and huffs an amused laugh. "Of course you're cold, look at you."

Before Gavin gets the chance to tell him to fuck off Ryan takes a step back and returns to his vantage point. As he's body heat leaves Gavin's bubble the coldness seems so much worse and Gavin bites his lip to stop another whimper of annoying Ryan. 

"Come on then." Ryan says suddenly and Gavin looks up at Ryan motioning for Gavin to come to him. Gavin doesn't move, there's something so absurdly odd about the contrast between Ryan's motioning and the scull mask that's barely illuminated in the night. "I won't bite."

Although Gavin can hear and see the smirk on Ryan's face as he says that, there's nothing else for Gavin to do. He walks hesitantly towards Ryan who doesn't move an inch as if he's talking to a scared animal. Gavin's hands are fisted tightly in his shirt, his arms wrapped around himself to keep himself a bit warmer as he makes the short walk to Ryan. 

As he makes it over to where Ryan's been looking over at the mansion for the entire night, Ryan motions for him to come closer. The lingering scent of Ryan and the radiating heat from him makes it impossible for Gavin to deny him. He walks closer and closer until he's mere inches away from Ryan. Gavin's still confused about the entire situation but he's nothing more than a moth drawn to a flame as he closes the distance. 

Ryan opens his jacket and draws Gavin flush against his chest, wrapping his stupid jacket as much around Gavin as possible. Gavin melts against his chest like chocolate left in front of a window and there's something fluttering inside him that seems to feed on Ryan's intoxicating scent. Ryan's strong arms wrap around Gavin and pulls him even closer to him as Gavin molds his body to be flush against this human radiator. Gavin hugs closer to Ryan, intertwining his fingers into the warm fabric of Ryan's shirt and tries not to shiver too much. Ryan's heat around him is like fire, seeping into his chilled core.

"Jesus you're cold as an ice block." Ryan says, his voice vibrating with amusement. 

"Shut up." Gavin replies, his voice muffled against Ryan's warm chest. Gavin can feel the chuckle rumbling through Ryan's chest and he feels that familiar fluttering inside him. "Not all of us can have stupid jackets like yours."

"If my jacket's so stupid you're welcome to leave." Ryan fires back and Gavin's arms tighten around Ryan's back. "Didn't think so."

Ryan's so unbelievably smug that Gavin wants to punch him but that would require him to move and remove his death grip and that's not happening. He breathes in the warmth around him like he's starving and bit by bit, breath by breath, minute by minute he starts to regain feeling to his arms and then to the rest of his body. Ryan doesn't move, he stands still and warm and Gavin's thankful of that. Even as he starts to feel thawed out again he can't make his body move away from Ryan. 

Gavin looks up, his eyes tracing the hem of his mask, his head still facing the mansion. Gavin's ear presses against Ryan's chest and he can hear his even heartbeat beating and he feels oddly at peace. There's no time around them, just the warmth that seems to send wildfires across Gavin's body and Ryan's scent lingering around them. There's no mission, there's just timeless warmth and Gavin doesn't want it any other way.

Ryan's surprisingly good at this stuff. The hugging stuff. Gavin didn't really think it would be this comfortable, usually he likes to stay a bit further from people and he can count the people he hugged in the last year with one hand. And yet it seems so natural being here in Ryan's arms, his embrace warm and strong around him, protecting him from the coldness. That thought alone brings Gavin a weird sense of happiness that lingers on the tip of his tongue. It's odd really. He doesn't really know Ryan as well as the others but he can't imagine hugging anyone else in the crew. Not that he imagined hugging Ryan either. But it's nice nonetheless.

"Gavin." Ryan says suddenly, his voice booming curiously around Gavin and pulling him back from his thoughts. Gavin hums a reply, not trusting his voice at all. "It's dawn. We should head home."

Gavin doesn't move for a while. The words sink into his brain and he can't seem to wrap his mind around what they mean. Finally he manages to loosen his death grip on Ryan and take a step back. The coldness of the early morning is surprising and invigorating after the long warmth. Ryan's arms drop down and he adjusts his jacket around him as Gavin shifts his weight around, not knowing what he's supposed to do with his hands. He finally shoves his hands into his pockets and watches Ryan cast one last look at the mansion before motioning for Gavin to follow him to the car. 

"Hey Ryan." Gavin says after a while when the mansion is far behind them and they can see Ryan's sleek black car parked in front of them. Ryan looks at him, a curious tilt in his masked head. "Thanks."

"Anytime." There's a surprising honesty in Ryan's reply that takes Gavin's breath away. Ryan averts his eyes, focusing on the car in front of them but Gavin can't stop staring at Ryan. He wants to say something but he's lost all of his words and the fluttering within him is loud as a storm and it takes all of him to just keep moving towards the car. 

The ride back downtown is quick and smooth, as rides with Ryan tend to be. Gavin leans against the window, looking out over the scenes flashing by them but his mind is miles away. There's something inside him that flutters with life that wasn't there before tonight and it scares Gavin to death. He doesn't want to face whatever it is, not trusting himself of dealing with whatever it might be that makes him so nauseous. It's probably just anxiety over the mission. That's probably all it is. 

"We're here." Ryan states, his voice startling Gavin as he jumps back into reality. His apartment building is looming over them and there's a part of Gavin that's disappointed that they're here already. Ryan looks at Gavin, and Gavin can't read the look in his eyes. That in itself mirrors Gavin, there's something stiring inside him that he's not sure he wants to air out yet. He's got no idea on how he's supposed to feel about Ryan.

"Thanks for not making it weird." Gavin mutters, fidgeting with his golden watch. 

Ryan's silent, his posture not giving Gavin any clues on what he's thinking about and the silence around them stretches on. His blue eyes are glued on Gavin and he wants to squirm under their intense focus. As hard as he tries Gavin can't seem to understand what's going on behind the mask but there's something inside Gavin that pulls him towards Ryan, something that Gavin's not sure he wants to explore. The morning light is bright and blinding as it peers over the horizon and casts long shadows around them. Gavin casts one last look at Ryan, flashing him a small smile, before he steps out of the car.

He hears a car door open and slam shut behind him and he turns around to see Ryan marching towards him. Gavin reels with surprise as he sees Ryan pull his mask off as he walks, the paint on his face mirroring the mask that's now in his hand. 

"Ryan what's-"

Ryan's hands are warm on Gavin's cheeks as he tilts his head to meet his lips. Ryan's lips are softer than Gavin thought they might be, the hesitant pressure behind them tender and yet intense in a way Gavin can't comprehend. His hands fly to Ryan's hands where they hold his face as he kisses Ryan back. Gavin's heart hammers in his ears, drowning out their surroundings and suddenly all there is in the universe is Ryan and his soft lips pressing fire into Gavin's soul.

The fluttering inside Gavin roars as he tastes Ryan against him, his scent lingering around them both as Ryan runs his tongue across Gavin's lower lip, almost experimentally. Gavin's tongue darts out to meet Ryan's without a second thought, a sensation so deliciously exciting that Gavin can't help but to smile as he feels electricity replace the blood in his veins. 

Gavin feels like a teenager again as they break for air. There's a bubbling happiness within him that feels so foreign now, the sensation of Ryan's lips against him feeling like fire and he can't imagine ever being cold again. Ryan's eyes are barely open, the blueness oddly warm and secure and not at all as cold as Gavin remembered them to be. There's a deeply rooted pull within Gavin and he can't tear his eyes away from Ryan. 

"Thanks for not making it weird." Ryan murmurs, repeating Gavin's words back to him, a smile tugging at his lips. Ryan's breath mixes with Gavin's as he rests their foreheads against each other. There's an amused smugness in Ryan's voice that tingles within Gavin and he's not sure if he wants to hit him or kiss him again. 

Gavin presses their lips together again, Ryan's smile dissolving into the kiss as Gavin presses his tongue against Ryan's. He can't believe he's not done this before, his body reaching for Ryan's warmth once more. 

"You're such an asshole." Gavin breathes as they break for air once more. Ryan's hands on his face feel like anchors of warmth and strength and Gavin wants to stay like this forever, never letting go of him. Ryan's eyes twinkle with delight at Gavin's pathetic insult and he presses a quick kiss on his lips. 

"Consider it a payment for not letting you die of hypothermia." Ryan replies and Gavin swears Ryan winks at him before he retreats back to his car. 

As Gavin watches Ryan drive away he can't help the stupid smile that lingers on his face. He reaches up and brushes the tips of his fingers against his lips, the fluttering inside him wild and feral.


End file.
